


New Beginnings, New Belonging

by xfumble_falls



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Multiverse, Oberyn Martell Flirts, Oberyn Martell Lives, Oberyn Martell is a Good Parent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Short & Sweet, sunshine ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfumble_falls/pseuds/xfumble_falls
Summary: Jaskier leaves Geralt on the mountain after the dragon hunt with a broken heart, he decides to travel to a place he's heard of but has never been before... King's Landing in Westeros.He meets Oberyn Martell a few days after he wins the trial by combat, saving Tyrion Lannister, and the two immediately become acquainted.More to come, I hope.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Oberyn Martell, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Beautiful Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Basically... I was messing around and making an Oberyn video edit one day, I accidentally clicked on some Jaskier videos when I was importing, which got me to thinking that Oberyn and Jaskier (AND ELLARIA) would get along quite well, they'd fit together and have a good time... So of course, I made some fake scene edits of them!
> 
> Thus, 'The Sunshine Ship' was born (the name was given to me by a good friend when I couldn't think of one, and I absolutely adored it!) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy... I don't know as much about the Game of Thrones and The Witcher universes as I'd like to claim with how much I love both of the series', so... If anything is wrong, I apologize, I just really wanted to share some Sunshine Ship goodness! 
> 
> P.S. I haven't written for Jaskier or Oberyn in a while, if they are out of character, I deeply apologize! The chapters will probably mostly be short, but I hope I can write some longer ones soon! ~ Kat

* * *

“See you around, Geralt.” Jaskier said sadly, almost hesitating for a moment when he turned around before ultimately deciding to leave the Witcher alone.

That was weeks ago, maybe even months, not that time was making much sense lately, not while the usually talkative bard was out of sorts and second guessing himself. 

He had somehow found himself on a boat, stepping off onto a dock before he even knew it, grimacing at the repulsive smell that filled the air in this part of the Continent he had never thought to visit.

* * *

_**\---- King’s Landing ----** _

Jaskier had heard about it, never anything good, but he figured he would go anyways… He didn’t exactly have anything else to lose.

Readjusting his lute case’s strap over his chest, he walked into the crowd of people and went on his way to the capitol, the one place he actually knew about in this new strange place. 

He shuffled through the people awkwardly, keeping his elbows almost tucked into his sides so he wouldn’t accidentally shove them into anyone, he wondered why anyone would ever want to live there… He hadn’t even been there more than five minutes and he already wanted to leave. 

“Can you believe that The Red Viper took down The Mountain? The Mountain, of all people!” Someone said rather loudly from his right, making him furrow his brows.

_The Red Viper?_

_The Mountain?_

Was that some sort of… _Code?_

Or was it something like the _Witcher?_

The person’s friend laughed and shook their head, at least that’s what it looked like from where Jaskier was standing in the sea of moving people. “Probably cheated… Idiot wasn’t even wearing a helmet, he knew he was going to win.” 

“How the fuck is somebody going to cheat in a trial by combat?” The person that had made the first statement replied, irritation in their tone. “There were a lot of people watching, and I don’t think Lord Tywin would allow that man to live if he suspected he was a cheat!” 

A new voice reached Jaskier’s ears, one that was unlike one he had ever heard before… It was beautiful. “You seem to be forgetting that Lord Tywin is dead. And I do not cheat, but I appreciate you fine people thinking I cared enough to do such a horrible dishonor to myself.” The man chuckled and walked away, Jaskier just barely saw a flash of a yellow garment that soon disappeared into the dull colors of the crowd.

The bard wet his lips and continued on his way, letting out a sigh of relief when he was finally able to be in his own space once he got out of the thick of it, resting against a wall of a building and shrugged his lute off of his shoulder, rubbing at the sore spot while looking over the area in front of him.

He was just about to get back to walking when he was pulled back by his wrist in an oddly gentle manner for how much it spooked him.

“And who might you be? I do not believe I have seen you around King’s Landing before… And you certainly do not look like you have been ruined by any of the other parts of Westeros, no…” The man from before with the beautiful voice and accent spoke from behind him, his touch leaving as he walked around Jaskier to stand before him. “No, you appear to be lost, you have never been here… So where does that place you?” 

Jaskier cleared his throat and looked the man over, and Gods, he was just as handsome as his warm voice would make the bard believe. “I-... Westeros?” 

The stranger tilted his head, scratching at his beard as his lips turned up into a small smirk. “Ah.. I see.” He said softly, looking Jaskier over now, taking in his disheveled appearance that made it clear he had been traveling for a while.

Hell, he was still wearing the red doublet and trousers that he wore on the dragon hunt…

“You are from the Continent.. What is _west_ of Westeros… Not many people dare to cross over, you certainly appear to be brave-... I do not know your name.” The man in yellow guessed, dropping his hand back to his side as he quirked up an eyebrow, silently letting Jaskier know that he wished to know. 

Jaskier listened to his words intently, his ears burning when his brown eyes looked at him as if he was some piece of art that he was studying. “I’m-... My name? Er-” He wondered if he should give his real name rather than his stage name, so he decided to go with both. “My name is Julian… But uh.. People call me Jaskier.” 

“Oberyn Martell.” The man revealed, putting a hand to his chest as he smiled brightly. “Jaskier is quite an unusual name, I think I prefer it to Julian, if that is alright with you?” 

Jaskier nodded, his lips slightly parted while he tried to find the words to say.

For once in his life, he was speechless. 

“I-.. Yes, that’s alright. That’s what I usually go by anyways, but… Well, you’re acting as if it will matter… Like we’ll be spending time together or something.” He rambled quietly, looking away from Oberyn’s smile, for he was sure his heart would burst if he looked much longer. 

Oberyn hooked a finger under Jaskier’s chin and nudged his head up gently. “If it is alright with you, I think I would very much like to get you a drink, perhaps get to know you better… Learn about where you come from.” He paused, looking down at the lute case. “And I feel that you are filled with stories, sonnets… Songs… Anything to make you speak or sing with that beautiful voice of yours, Dandelion.” 

Jaskier felt he would almost choke on his tongue from how sharp he inhaled. “I-... I would like that very much. I’ve been traveling for so long, it may be nice to just.. Sit down for a bit and breathe.” He offered Oberyn his own smile, though it dropped a bit the moment the man pulled his hand away.

Oberyn beamed at him, stepping out of the way to motion for him to follow. “Then allow me to welcome you to King’s Landing.”


	2. Beautiful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn takes Jaskier to a small beached area to get out of the busy crowds and tells him of his daughters, the two bond a bit and Jaskier begins to feel something.. Peculiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could just be posting these to my Twitter (xfumble_falls or rumwontsolve) with how short they are, but I don't like having to break it up so much, and I am hoping that they CAN and WILL get longer in the future! I haven't shared my writing with anyone publicly since about 2016, so I'm a bit nervous... I hope you enjoy! This chapter takes off immediately after the last one ends and my hate of Jaskier's boots kinda... Shined through for a second if you squint. ~ Kat

* * *

Oberyn beamed at him, stepping out of the way to motion for him to follow. “Then allow me to welcome you to King’s Landing.”

“You know..” Jaskier began, falling into step with Oberyn, his hands holding onto the strap of his lute case tightly. “I’ve always wondered why they call this ‘King’s Landing’. I don’t believe I’ve ever found an explanation in the stories I’ve read or heard.”

Oberyn chuckled and looked over at Jaskier as they walked before once again looking ahead of them. “Ah, what Ellaria has said is true, the people west do not know much about Westeros, not that I am judging, I am not familiar with… What did you call it?”

“The Continent.” Jaskier informed him, looking down at his boots with a bit of a grimace, they certainly had seen better days. “You don’t seem to be from  _ this _ part of.. Westeros, you carry yourself differently, almost like you think this place beneath you.” He thought aloud, eyes widening in realization. “Not that that’s a bad thing!” He covered quickly, looking at the man, brows knitting together in confusion when he laughed.

Oberyn clapped a hand onto the bard’s shoulder, his laughter settling. “Do not look so worried, Dandelion!” He said happily, letting his hand slip and fall back to his side. “I am from Dorne, I am a  _ prince _ of Dorne, a place far more beautiful than this… Both in smell and in appearance.” He winked, his smile growing at Jaskier’s chuckles from his joke. “I do believe you would fit in rather nicely in the water gardens, you would enjoy them… As for your curiosity on how King’s Landing got its name,” He paused, scratching at his neatly trimmed beard. “The  Iron Throne and the Red Keep are located here, the seat of the King of the Andals as well as the First Men.” 

“You’re… A-..A prince? The… _Iron Throne?_ ” Jaskier questioned, licking at his lips and once again fidgeting with the strap of his case. “My apologies but, well this all sounds like something from a storybook I’d read from as a child.” 

A comfortable silence fell over them after that, though it didn’t last long since they quickly arrived at where Oberyn was intent on taking them.

It looked to be… a dock of some sort? 

Not like the one he stepped onto after leaving the boat that brought him there hours ago… No, this was nicer, surrounded with greenery and if you stepped off of the stone, there was a small beach area with sand and rocks. 

“It is not much, and I know that you are probably fresh off of a boat, Gods know how long you have been travelling… But,” Oberyn looked over the ocean in front of them, a small smile on his face. “It was the nicest area I could think of taking you while we are limited only to this horrid place, aside from the gardens but that would risk us running into Cersei Lannister, not someone I would like to introduce you to.” 

Jaskier smiled as well, following his eyeline. “And Ellaria?” 

Oberyn’s smile grew at the name. “My paramour… I think that you two would get along quite nicely.” 

_ Paramour… _

The word for some reason made Jaskier’s chest squeeze in a way that was all too familiar as of late.

The bard’s smile faltered a bit, but he didn’t quite let it show as he continued to stare at the world ahead of them. “A prince with a paramour? My, you’re certainly brave.”

“We are free to love who we wish in Dorne… We are not as stuck up as other places in Westeros.” Oberyn informed him, patting a hand to Jaskier’s back and nodding towards the steps that led down to the sandy area. “She is the mother of four of my children, I love them very much.” 

Jaskier followed Oberyn down the steps, looking at the prince as they walked. “F-...Four?”

Oberyn chuckled, meeting Jaskier’s eyes. “Yes, little Dandelion, I have eight daughters.” He said, though Jaskier could tell her wanted to say more. 

“What are their names? If.. If you don’t mind me asking?” Jaskier watched as the prince’s face lit up, it seemed like he wasn’t quite used to that question, but adored it all at the same time. 

The Dornish man bit his lip and looked away from the bard, looking ahead of them as he spoke. “My eldest is Obara, her mother is a wh-...Someone... from Oldtown. Nymeria is my daughter from a Volantene noblewoman, then there is Tyene… Her mother is a septa.” 

Jaskier couldn’t help but interrupt, his eyes wide “A septa? How did you even-” 

Oberyn once again met his eyes and offered a small smirk. “That is a story for another time, my friend.” He laughed, licking his lips and continuing. “Sarella, I created her with a trader from the Summer Isles.” He smiled and looked up at the sky, his deep brown eyes sparkling. “Elia, Obella, Dorea and Loreza are all from my paramour, Ellaria. Elia-... I named Elia after my long gone sister.” He finished, his voice trailing off to almost a whisper, dropping his head and wiping his palms on his tunic. 

Jaskier’s pulse jumped from the obvious sadness in Oberyn’s tone, he wished to do something... “I-..” He stopped walking and set his nerves aside to grab Oberyn’s hand. “We’ve not known each other more than an hour… And you’ve just opened up to me much more than I am used to in recent years.” He stepped a bit closer to the prince and squeezed his hand. “But I appreciate you trusting me with this… What can I do to show you the same kindness?”

The prince looked down at their connected hands before looking back up to meet the dazzling blue eyes that were staring into him, his other hand reaching out and pushing a stray strand of hair out of Jaskier’s eyes. “You have listened to this old man ramble on about his daughters and past love affairs, you have already shown me the same kindness, Dandelion.”

Jaskier’s chest squeezed again, this time for an entirely different reason.

He breathed out with a sound that almost mimicked a quick and quiet laugh, his eyes searching Oberyn’s face for something… For anything that could explain the feeling he felt inside him… But when he met the prince’s gaze again, he realized he didn’t have to look very hard.

No, the answer was right in front of him as they stood there on the beach with their hands still in each other’s, Oberyn’s other hand almost cupping Jaskier’s cheek. 

The bard felt he was in trouble in the most wonderful way.


End file.
